


The Rise of Othrys

by nowah_noui



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowah_noui/pseuds/nowah_noui
Summary: Mount Olympus lay silent.  Every part of it was.  The trees were still, the air seemed non-existent, and the bodies of water were motionless.  The clear night’s stars shone, but it didn’t make Olympus any brighter.  Across the entire city of mansions, there was no light.  There were no sightings of the nymphs or satyrs who resided in the city.Inside the grand palace, the 12 Olympians lay asleep in their thrones.  Across the room, Hypnos and Hecate stood near a fountain.  Hecate created the only light source currently present on Mount Olympus with her hands and shone it into the fountain, while Hypnos tossed a golden drachma into the rainbow that had been formed.“Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.” Hypnos boomed.  The rainbow shimmered, then revealed the face of Iris herself.  “Everyone here is fast asleep.  It won’t be long before we can earn our rightful place in the throne room.”“Wonderful.  One last step before we can report back to the council and take our long-needed recognition,” Iris smiled.  “Stop the demigods.”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace & Percy J. & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first piece of writing that I'm uploading... I just finished rereading pjo and hoo, the creative juices were flowing, sitting around waiting for school to start... impulses took over hahaha. I hope you enjoy, sorry in advance lmao

#### Leo

It had been a tough month at Camp Half-Blood. There’d been a lot of division between campers, and it really made everything feel depressing. Leo decided to spend his time in Bunker 9, where it was just him and his machines.

“Ay there buddy. Miss me?” Leo asked entering the cave, spotting Festus across the room. Festus whirred his teeth and clicked in excitement.

It had been relatively early in the morning. Leo preferred to get out of the courtyard before all the gloomy campers left their cabins to start feuds with each other. Although Leo is pretty social and has a lot of friends, watching everyone bicker, throw punches, launch arrows, or cat fight isn’t really his style.

Leo didn’t mind spending his time in Bunker 9 though. He often felt that he understood machines better than humans, but he really was scared of losing his sense of humour from never talking to anyone other than his bronze dragon.

“Alright, Festus. You think we can finally finish that device?” Leo asked as he started gathering materials. Festus creaked, but Leo couldn’t tell if it was a creak of confidence or boredom.

Of course, Leo couldn’t blame the dragon. He’d been working on the device since the first incident that happened at camp, which was a pretty long time ago. Anyone would get bored of watching a scrawny mechanic continuously fail to build one simple tracking device.

Leo pulled some power tools and mints (hey, he wasn’t gonna go to breakfast) from his toolbelt and got to work. Putting together wires, circuits, metals and magical items, Leo tried his hardest to work on his task.

Although Leo considered himself to be a master with machinery, his project has gotten botched by silly little mistakes every time he tries to put it together. He had very little focus since the incident happened. It’s what kept him awake at night, what gave him the motivation to do anything… and what made him want to curl up in a hole and never crawl out.

Leo had always been considered the ‘happy’ one in his friend groups. The one to make all the jokes to cheer everyone up, the one to never get sad or angry. No, his only emotions were supposed to be comedic and optimistic.

Right now? This wasn’t possible. He hasn’t seen any of his friends OR his girlfriend since the incident happened. Hazel and Frank were at Camp Jupiter, Percy and Annabeth were on search duty, Jason locked himself in his cabin and didn't let anyone else in. Piper and Calypso? Well… they _are_ the incident.

No one quite knows where the two of them are. They were on their way to visit Hazel and go surf the waves of the Pacific. Eventually, Iris messages stopped working and contact with most people broke off. Cell phones and the internet were working, but they’re not to be used unless of an emergency. Everyone who was travelling from camp called to let them know they were okay… except Piper and Calypso.

They had now been dubbed as “an emergency”, meaning that a search party had been sent out. This had been Percy and Annabeth, since Chiron decided that Leo and Jason would be too emotionally affected. Another great contribution to those two? They didn’t have to go searching _from_ camp, which meant no prophecies were needed. It was November, and Annabeth and Percy returned to Manhattan for the school year. But now, of course, they had been disrupted to go look for two girls who just wanted to surf. Yup, that’s the demigod life.

The feuds at camp really started for silly reasons. The Aphrodite kids were all miserable since Drew Tanaka was once again head counsellor of the cabin. The Nike kids were all wild once their team started winning in capture the flag, since Jason really carried the opposing team. Once Jason went into hiding, his team started to lose. Of course, the Ares kids managed to be on Jason’s team, which led to the Nike kids beating the Ares kids at games and rubbing it in their faces… it was never bound to end well. One thing led to another, and this is what ended up happening. 

Leo got so caught up in his thoughts, that he hammered his thumb. He felt it throbbing and turning red. He grimaced in pain, not noticing that Jason had entered the cave.

“You okay there man?” Jason asked.

Leo practically jumped out of his pants. “Oh, uh, yeah, I guess. Been a while since you’ve come by.”

Jason shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah, I know, I… I’m sorry. I’ve been focusing on other stuff recently… everything’s really gotten to me.”

Leo felt anger welling up in his chest, his hands starting to flicker. “Trust me, I know you’ve been focusing on other stuff. What do you think _caused_ the riff at camp? _Everyone’s_ focusing on the matter!”

Jason stepped back a bit. “Dude, calm down, your hands-”

“I’m doing everything I can to help fix this! I just want all of this to go away just as much as you do man, so don’t think you’re any more special than me.” As Leo started to shout a bit more, flames started to dance up his arms and into his shoulders.

Jason stepped back more and stumbled over a stool. “I never said I was any more special than you! I just said that I’ve been grieving!”

Leo was now entirely covered in flames. “Y’know, I’ve been really upset too, but you never bothered to do anything about it! I’ve been working everyday on a solution to these issues! You never bothered to come up here, even though I’ve gone looking for you _multiple_ times. Why’d you wait so long to see me, huh? What makes you decide that _now_ is the time to come find me?”

Jason cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. “Uh… Chiron asked me to get you. He wants to talk.”

Leo took a deep breath and let his flames die down. When he exhaled, the anger was still obviously in his voice, but it was now lower and softer. “Oh. So you didn’t come to see me by choice?” He lightly pounded his fist on the workbench. “That’s fine. I’ll be there in a minute, just let me clean up. You can see yourself out.

Leo turned around and faced away from Jason, but he heard the door shut and knew that he was once again alone with his machines. Festus groaned quietly.

“I didn’t enjoy that any more than you did. Sorry you had to watch that.” Leo sighed. “Let’s clean this mess up, before I have to go deal with another one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight... that's it for the first chapter... please leave constructive criticism, I would love nothing more than for y'all to help me improve my writing... will be uploading the next chapter soon(er than later)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, hey y'all... Idk if anyone actually cares enough for a second chapter, but here, take it

#### Jason

The walk to the big house couldn’t have been more depressing. The words Leo had used played over and over in Jason’s head like a broken record. _You never bothered to do anything about it. Don’t think you’re any more special than me._

The thing is? Jason knew Leo was right. He hadn’t done anything to help. In fact, he just made things worse. Jason wasn’t really one for self-pity, but of course the moment he took it, everything went over sideways.

After Piper disappeared, Jason only wanted to take a couple days to be alone. He never actually realized he had been in his cabin for a week until Chiron came to check on him and tell him about what had started to happen at camp. Chiron then proceeded to tell him that he should stay out of everything, knowing that the Ares kids would get pretty angry at him.

Jason was always one to follow rules, so he didn’t want to disobey the centaur’s instructions. But what good did that get him? Losing a friend? A full-camp feud? All of it could have been avoided if he had just done what any natural demigod would do: break the rules.

Finally emerging from the forest, Jason caught view of the big house. Making sure that no angry Ares kids were in sight, he started to take long and quick strides towards the big house. Of course, until he was caught.

“Jason?” a voice asked. Jason made a face before turning around to spot Nico and Will.

“Um… hey, guys,” Jason said awkwardly. “What’s… what’s up?”

Will was too stunned to talk. He blinked furiously, as if there was grit in his eyes.

Nico took up the conversation. “Trying to get away from the feuding campers with my boyfriend,” he said proudly. “But… what’s up with you?”

Jason had never felt more uncomfortable in a situation. He had really hoped to not see anyone. However, he silently thanked the gods that he came across Nico and Will and not a horde of fist-fighting campers. “Um… I’m going to the big house to see Chiron.”

Jason could tell Nico was looking for different answers, and it was proven when Nico asked “Ok… but what’s _been_ up with you?”

“Well, I uh…” Jason braced himself to tell them something. Anything. He knew he didn’t have to lie to these guys, but he still wasn’t ready to tell them that he was a coward. “I’ve been working on getting Iris messages back in order. Trying to get in touch with my dad, working with Chiron… anything to keep us from getting caught by monsters for using too much technology.”

Nico nodded, but seemed unconvinced. “Well, guess I shouldn’t keep you from Chiron. Let’s go, Will.”

Will managed to say “B-b-bye, J-Jason” before Nico dragged him away.

Before turning towards the big house, Leo emerged from the forest. Leo stopped, maybe rolled his eyes, and then trudged slowly towards Jason.

At this point, Jason thought that he should stop and wait for Leo and walk with him. However awkward it might be, it couldn’t be more awkward than sitting inside the big house with him in a few minutes. Neither of them tried to make conversation, which led to walking in silence towards the big house.

Inside the big house, Jason and Leo sat uncomfortably in their chairs. Chiron sat in his wheelchair, hiding his horse torso. The sound of him pouring tea into his cup was the only present noise.

Chiron took a sip of his tea delicately. “So… do you know why I’ve brought you both here?”

Leo sighed. “Other than our situation, what else could we even talk about?”

He had a point. Jason missed Leo’s sarcasm. “But that topic is so… _broad._ Multiple things that we could talk about that have to do with it.”

“Yes, yes,” Chiron nodded slowly, setting his teacup on the table. “I’m afraid we’ve received some… news, on the subject.”

Jason winced. Whatever Chiron was about to say would not be good news.

“However, I think it’s best we hear it from the original sources.” Chiron pulled out his laptop, opening an app with a blue icon featuring a white retro-camera.

“What’s that, Chiron?” Leo asked. Of course he’d be curious, with being the son of Hephaestus and all.

“It’s an app called Zoom. It’s made for video conferences… like FaceTime, but for a full group.” Chiron explained.

Leo snorted. “Okay, but why not just meet in person? That's what meetings are for.”

Chiron shrugged. “Maybe there’ll come a day where people can’t see each other in person. Who knows what the future might bring?”

Jason was confused as to what Chiron meant, but he pushed it aside. That sounded ridiculous, right?

Both boys sat on the longer couch and huddled around the computer, eager to see who might be on the other end.

A small window opened that read _Waiting for host to let you in._ It disappeared, and was replaced by familiar faces.

The first box showed Hazel, Frank and Reyna. They were all extremely close to their camera, giving everyone wonderful views of their faces.

The other box showed Percy and Annabeth, their camera wobbly. Jason guessed they were using a cell phone.

Jason’s spirits were immediately raised when he saw the faces of all his friends, however strange they were using their cameras. It really summed up the group, anyway.

Jason could tell Leo felt the same, a wide smile appearing on his face. This really added to Jason’s own happiness.

Leo was the first to talk. “Hey, guys! I’m so happy to-”

“What took you all so long? We’ve been using an internet connection for three minutes waiting for you, we might as well feed ourselves to a pack of Cyclopes!” Annabeth shouted.

Percy cleared his throat. “What she means,” he said, eying Annabeth down. “Is that we’re so glad to see you, but we should really make this quick.”

Although it felt super crazy to see his friends this way, Jason was reminded of all the adventures that everyone had had together. Even though they were running around saving the world, they always managed to act as normal as a demigod can be. This included couples bickering.

Annabeth sighed loudly. “Yes, hey guys. Now down to business. You guys wanna tell us what you discovered? And… maybe back up from your camera?”

From their section of the screen, Hazel, Frank and Reyna all simultaneously moved their heads away and slouched in their chairs.

Reyna cleared her throat. “Yes, thank you, Annabeth. As everyone knows, some crazy stuff has been going on since Piper and Calypso disappeared.” There was an awkward pause, probably because they watched my and Leo’s faces fall from our smiles to a frown. 

Reyna continued. “There’s been division between the members of the legion, the world has been running in a much less… _civil fashion._ Especially the parts that are operated by the twelve Olympians.”

Everyone halted to take the information in. Jason hadn’t been outside much, so he really wasn’t sure how the world had felt different. He could, however, relate to the division between demigods.

Frank took up the conversation. “Not to mention the weakening abilities of the children of the Olympians… my abilities have been really off recently, and I’m sure you guys have noticed too.”

Percy, Annabeth and Leo all seemed to have an understanding of the message. Jason of course, who hadn’t done anything except feel sorry for himself, didn’t relate at all.

“Where are you going with this, guys?” Pery asked, his eyes darting around nervously.

Hazel took a deep breath. “We mean… we think something happened to the Olympians. And… and we think the minor gods are on the opposing side.”

This left everyone silent for a really long time. Jason started to piece things together. It would explain why the Ares kids lost capture the flag (sure, it meant that they didn’t need Jason to win, but at least the feud couldn’t be blamed on him), it would explain why the Nike and Nemesis kids were always at everyone’s throats, it would explain why Iris messaging was out of service.

“This might make sense. But this probably means that there’s an enemy larger than the gods. The minor gods never oppose the Olympians without a commander.” Chiron said, his face full of concern.

Leo shook his head out of disbelief. “Man, I… I guess it would explain a lot of stuff that’s been going on.”

Everyone nodded, followed by another long silence. But there was one burning question that Jason had to ask, and he was sure that everyone was wondering the same. “So… what do we do about it?”

Chiron looked just as clueless as everyone else. “I would like to issue a quest, but Rachel isn’t present. Without a prophecy, there isn’t anything we can do.”

Frank perked up, excitedly. “Wait! What about Ella? You think we could use one of the prophecies she memorized from the Sibylline Books?”

Hazel slapped him across the face. “That’s not how they work, dude. You can’t just _pick_ a prophecy to use.”

Frank slumped down. “So… what do we do?”

The video started to freeze every couple seconds, obviously a sign of bad connection. Loud noises were coming from outside and a chopper that was labelled _DE_ came swooping into camp.

Reyna tried to talk, but the connection was still no good. “What’s going on?”

Leo’s face lit up. “It’s Rachel! She can help us out!”

Between freezes, Jason could make out the distraught faces of Percy and Annabeth. Percy tried to say something like _Guys- trouble- disconnect- AH!_

The video conference ended, with the chopper touching ground shortly after. Jason stood up and shook out his shoulders. “Let’s go get ourselves a prophecy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so I barely read this all over, I kinda skimmed so if anything seems out of character, doesn't make sense, or even just some poor writing then please please PLEASE let me know... will be updating soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

#### Nico

Nico knew Jason was lying.

Jason was the first person to know Nico’s secret, which really made the two of them grow closer. Even if that wasn’t the case… how could anyone spend a whole month trying to fix Iris messages? Even the dumbest Ares kid would know this, and that’s saying something.

But Nico tried to push that out of his mind. He wanted to try and enjoy every minute he had alone with his boyfriend before another issue would come to pass.

Ever since the incident and the feuds started, Nico felt Will slipping away. As much as Will might make egoistical jokes, he had _actually_ been egoistical. As much as Nico hoped it was because of who his godly parent was, he feared that it wasn’t that. Will treated his siblings like normal, and managed to only get involved with arguments between the Apollo kids and the Hebe kids about who the better healers were.

After experimenting for a long time, Nico discovered that the one place where his boyfriend acted perfectly normal was where they first felt their connection: in the bushes outside of camp.

Nico and Will strolled down the farm road that surrounded camp, occasionally kicking stones. The trees and bushes rustled in the light wind, and the smell of strawberries filling the air.

“So… you were surprised to see Jason?” Nico chuckled.

Will shook his head in embarrassment. “Y’know, just after a month of him never showing his face, and then just… strolling around like nothing happened at all?”

Nico laughed. “You didn’t catch him walking as fast as he could? I don’t think he ever thought ‘nothing happened’.”

Will scratched his head through the blonde hair that Nico loved so much. “I actually didn’t notice him until you said his name… I was busy thinking about how much I liked holding your hand.”

Nico hoped he wasn’t blushing as hard as he thought he was. He laced his hand with Will’s, the warmth spreading across his body. It might’ve been because his father was the sun god, or just because he liked the other boy so much.

When his cheeks started hurting, Nico realized that he’d been smiling really big. “I love being out here with you, Will. Just the two of us, no feuds, no Hebe kids for you to argue with,” he chuckled. “Just the two of us.”

Will stopped in his tracks, letting go of Nico’s hand. “The… the Hebe kids…” Will stammered, his face cloudy and unreadable. “Those stupid kids think they’re so amazing. The twelve Olympians are superior.”

Nico wanted to punch himself for bringing up the Hebe kids. He should’ve known that this might happen. But what he said really got to him. “What do you mean _the twelve Olympians are superior?_ ”

Will’s face started to form a scowl. “The minor gods deserve nothing. They’re backstabbing traitors who can’t be trusted, and neither can their children.”

Nico felt his soul starting to crush. “But… what about me?”

Will glared daggers at him. “It includes you, Nico. You’re just as much of a traitor as your father.”

That was it. Nico felt like he’d been stabbed in the gut, staggering backwards with that phrase. “No. No, Will, you don’t mean it. Something’s going on, you would never say that.”

“Why shouldn’t I say that? You’ve turned your back on everyone as often as the minor gods, and you know it.” Will’s voice started to become scary.

Nico was about ready to cry when the sounds of a chopper distracted the both of them. The helicopter was touching ground really close, so they had to cover their ears to avoid going deaf.

Despite the amount of noise the chopper was making, Nico had never been so happy to see the black helicopter with the Dare Enterprises logo on the side. After everything that’s been happening at camp, he had a gut feeling that the person inside the helicopter would bring them answers.

The helicopter touched ground, allowing a girl with frizzy red hair to step out. She wore her Clarion Ladies Academy uniform. She wore a frazzled expression on her face and carried a crazed energy.

Rachel waved the chopper away, then made deadly eye contact with the two boys. “We need to talk.”

Nico, Will and Rachel were charging toward the Big House. Jason, Leo and Chiron were waiting on the porch, all with nervous expressions. Nico imagined that he might’ve had this expression as well if he hadn’t been running to keep up with Rachel. He and Will were falling behind constantly.

Through all the nervousness, Nico actually had flashes of hope. With everything that’s going on, he _knew_ that there’d be some new threat. If what Rachel had to say was along the lines of this threat, maybe the camp could be healed. More importantly, maybe _Will_ could be healed.

Gasping for air, the three kids reached the Big House. Rachel seemed to be the only one with oxygen, since she was the first one to speak. “There’s a big problem, Chiron.”

Chiron sighed. “Yes, we’ve been discussing that. Come on in everyone, and you can tell us what you know.”

We all walked through the door, silently greeting each other with nods and small smiles. After settling into chairs, Rachel wasted no time getting to the point. “You may have noticed that everything in the world has really lacked order.”

As if on cue, a brawl between the Nemesis kids and the Hermes kids broke out in the volleyball court. Everyone nodded.

“Great. So we’re all aware that something is _obviously_ going on?” Rachel clarified. “Well… I received a prophecy. It definitely has something to do with all of this.”

Nico felt deep confusion. “But Rachel… how do you even know you received a prophecy? I was there when you gave your first prophecy and you couldn’t even remember reciting it!”

Rachel fidgeted with her hands. “Well… that’s where things get awkward,” she glanced nervously around the room. “I uh… I have this friend at school. She can… she can see through the Mist. She watched me do the whole creepy-green-Mist-triple-voice thing.”

Everyone was pretty stunned. “So… did she know you were the oracle?” Jason asked. Judging by the faces around the room, Nico assumed everyone was wondering the same thing.

“She knew enough about Greek history to understand what was going on, but before today… she didn’t know.” Rachel said, scratching her forearm anxiously.

Nico felt extremely shocked. “So… she didn’t go into a shock? She just… sat there? Listening to you be creepy and read out words?”

“Actually, she did more than that,” Rachel pulled a folded up yellow post-it from her pocket. “She wrote it down for me.”

Everybody’s jaw dropped, except for Nico’s. “Doesn't anybody find this suspicious? Someone can see through the Mist and doesn’t get shocked when a girl spews mist and recites poems of death?”

Rachel looked offended. “Look, she’s my friend. She’s just not scared like that, I guess.”

Nico let the matter drop, but he still felt worried about how strange the whole thing seemed. “Ok… would you like to read us this prophecy?”

Unfolding the yellow paper, Rachel took in a deep inhale. “Alright, here it is.  
_To save the ones far up above,  
You first must save the ones you love.  
Five set out to bring them home,  
Protection provided from each leader in Rome.  
Save the loved ones by travelling East,  
Including the pair who may face their decease._"

Everyone took a moment to let it sink in, but of course, Leo was the first to speak up. “Well… it’s not nearly as deathy as the last one… right?”

Jason shook his head. “Y’know, put aside the line about decease. Then yeah, I guess it’s not _too_ scary.”

The first time saying anything, Will said exactly what Nico was thinking. “I don’t like that second line.”

“Why not? I think it might refer to getting our girlfriends back!” Leo asked, bewildered.

Nico took up the point. “Not because of that. The line includes the word _first,_ which leads me to believe-”

“That there’s going to be more lovely prophecies and crazy tasks for us to follow.” Will finished.

Despite how serious the conversation was, Nico couldn’t help but notice that he and Will still managed to think the same things and finish each other’s sentences. It was a nice change from what happened before Rachel decided to show up with more crazy adventures.

“So that just leaves the one question,” Nico started, sure that everyone was thinking the same thing. “Which five kids are going on the quest?”

Everyone shifted their gaze to Chiron. The centaur just stared blankly out the window, until he realized everyone was waiting for his guidance. “We need to contact the Romans. Now.”

“Why?” Nico asked.

“Because, Nico,” Chiron sighed. “They’re our protection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again, I didn't edit, so please lmk if anything's wrong! This chapter was so fun to write bc shddjsdhkdhjs Solangelo, praying with all my life that I'm not doing them too dirty.
> 
> ALSO, I've gotten pretty busy over these past couple weeks since school and theatre started, so I will probably not be uploading as frequently... I'll be trying my best to update every 2-4 weeks, depends on how much homework I have or how much inspiration I'm feeling.


End file.
